The elf who wouldn't share
by Oddwen Floddball
Summary: All is not quite well in Doriath...and now all is not well in Mîm's cave...and now all is not well with Glaurung.
1. Doriath

Just a li'l short story I wrote. If you don't know who these characters are, read the Silmarillion why don'cha.  
  
  
  
  
One Day, Beleg Strongbow was tripping gaily through the forest of Doriath, when he came upon Tœrin Turambar, Mormegil, and what not.  
"Beleg, would you share your bow with me?" he said.  
"No, I would not share my bow with you you little twit!" cried Beleg shrinking away. "You are ugly, and mortal! You would get my bow dirty! I do not think so."  
"I'm telling Thingol!" wailed Tœrin. Ten minutes later, Beleg was dragged uncerimoniously before Thingol Greycloak.  
"Why would you not share your bow, Beleg Strongbow, with Tœrin Turambar, Mormegil, and what not? That was not very nice. As you know, in Doriath we share. It makes everyone happy!" He threw his arms out and stood up.  
"I'm so happy when I share  
Everything is bright and sunny  
Would you like to play with my stuffed bear  
And give him muffins and honey?" he sang. Beleg frowned.  
"I do not like to share things  
It makes me very ill  
I also hate your singing  
Away I go, I will!" he shouted. Thingol frowned.  
"Ooh, go away!" Tœrin stuck his tongue out at Beleg who whacked it with his bow.  
"You are banished! No more will you walk the woods and kitchen of Doriath!" Thingol shouted.  
"No more cupcakes?" gasped Beleg.  
"Never! Now leave!"  
"Aw, drat."  
The...end, as it were. 


	2. Haudhbarwhatever

Second verse, same as the first, a little bit louder and a little bit worse! I'm 'enery the eighth I yam, 'enery the eighth I yam I yam, I got married to the....*trails off*  
  
Tœrin Turambar, Mormegil and what not and his merry band of outlaws were sleeping soundly at M"m's cave, when a dark form came to the firelight.  
"Will you share your cave with me?" he said.  
"No, I will not share this cave with you! You are an elf, you are immortal and would stay forever! You would try to clean my cave! You do not smell right! No, I will not share my cave with you, Beleg Strongbow!" said Tœrin.  
"Ooh!" said Beleg. "I'm telling M"m!" And so Beleg dragged Tœrin Turambar, Mormegil and what not to the dwarf M"m.  
"Why will you not share with Beleg?" said the dwarf. Tœrin frowned.  
"He is a silly old elf  
He would not share with me  
I'd rather keep it for myself  
Than to give it to he!" he sang. Now it was M"m's turn to frown.  
"You'd better share with that elf dude  
Or else I'll kick you out  
You're getting to be very rude  
This fist your head will clout!" he shouted waving the said fist.  
"Ooh, you're ugly!" said Tœrin. And with that, he whacked the dwarf on the head with the hilts of Gurthang and threw him out. He turned to Beleg with an evil grin.  
"Would you share your bow with me?" he said.  
"No!" said the elf shrinking away. "You are a stinky, ugly mortal!" Thus was Beleg Strongbow banished from M"m's cave as well as Doriath, though with a lump on his head the size and shape of the hilts of Gurthang.  
The...end I guess it would be called. 


	3. Glaurung's Cave

Well, here you go. Tœrin's real end. Scary, hmm?  
  
  
Tœrin Turambar, Mormegil and what not was skipping merrily until he came to where Glaurung was.  
"Will you share your hoard with me?" he said.  
"No, I will not let you share my hoard! You are mortal! You would get my hoard dirty! I think not," said the dragon.  
"Ooh, I'm telling Gurthang!" said Tœrin. With that, he drew his sword.  
"Glaurung won't share his hoard with me!" he said. Gurthang spoke with a cold voice.  
"Why won't you share your hoard with Tœrin Turambar, Mormegil, and what not?   
Those who will not share thier hoards  
Are not very nice  
They will become very bored  
When all that's left is dice!" it sang. Glaurung frowned.  
"I'd like to eat this mortal guy  
if he were not so messy  
I'd dress him up in purple tye-dye  
and pink and frilly dressies!" he said.  
"Ooh, you're scary!" said Tœrin. And with that, he ran far, far, far away. Glaurung was left in peace after that.  
"That was close," wheezed the man.  
"Would you share your blood with me?" said Gurthang. Tœrin screamed and threw himself over the falls.  
The...end. Yep. 


End file.
